Un douloureux secret
by duneline
Summary: Dan, à la surprise de Lucifer, semble avoir été effacé de la surface de la Terre. Slash/Yaoï. Située dans l'univers de "Rédemption".
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre I :

Disclaimer : Lucifer et les personnages de la série « Lucifer » sont les propriétés exclusives de DC et de Netflix.

Je ne retire aucuns bénéfices financiers de cette fiction.

Un petit mot de l'auteur :

Je ne connait la série « Lucifer » qu'à travers la lecture des fictions « douchifer ». Donc, j'en appelle à vôtre indulgence au cas si les personnes sont un peu hors de caractère et des erreurs de chronologie.

Je m'excuse d'avance auprès des fans de « Lucifer ».

Il s'agit d'un crossover Avengers / Lucifer et se situe dans l'univers de « Rédemption ».

Lucifer, impeccable dans son costume trois pièces, assis au bureau de l'ex-mari de Chloé et les pieds bien posés sur le bureau, se délectait de la scène qui se déroulait dans l'office du lieutenant.

Détective Douche semblait furieux et se retenait visiblement d'exploser de colère à l'encontre de son supérieur qui devait lui avoir annoncé les conséquences de l'affaire « Malcom ».

Le lieutenant et Dan échangèrent quelques mots et soudainement, les épaules d'Epinoza s'affaissèrent de résignation et de défaite.

Toute envie de se battre quitta l'inspecteur qui, la tête baissée, rendit son arme et sa plaque. Lucifer ne put cacher sa satisfaction à l'idée d'être, finalement, débarassé, le temps d'une investigation de Détective Douche par les affaires internes, de son rival de l'affection de Chloé.

Il vit le jeune homme passer une main lasse dans ses mèches blondes et le souvenir d'une nuit délicieuse et délectable où il avait pu connaitre et savourer la douceur de ces cheveux blonds lui revint à l'esprit, malgré lui.

Une nuit où Dan avait été plus qu'éméché et s'était pratiquement jeté dans les bras de Lucifer qui l'avait accueilli, volontiers. L'ange déchu avait fait connaitre le summum du plaisir physique au jeune inspecteur durant des heures entières, avant de charger Maze de jeter son amant à la porte du penthouse sans cérémonie et sans petit déjeuner.

Lucifer frissonna, voulant oublier cette particulière nuit qu'il avait partagé avec un homme fade, sans caractère et sans consistance. Il ne comprenait toujours pas qu'un homme pareil ait pu capturer une femme aussi admirable et aussi sublime que Chloé.

La porte que claqua Dan en déboulant du bureau du lieutenant ramena Lucifer au présent.

« -Douche ! », salua Lucifer, avec un grand sourire théatrale.

Dan, à la grande surprise de Morningstar, ne rouspéta pas sur le fait que le consultant avait les pieds sur son bureau et que le pot vide de son pudding était posé sur un dossier.

Il n'accorda aucun regard à Lucifer, étonné et se contenta de prendre la direction de la sortie du commisariat. Il extirpa son portable de la poche de sa veste, tapa un numéro et eut un bref échange avec son interlocuteur au bout du fil.

Chloé, revenu de sa visite avec Ella, debout près de son bureau, un dossier à la main, avait assisté à toute la scène et vit son ex mari sortir du commisariat et marcher en direction de sa maison.

Un détail traccassait son esprit et la jeune inspectrice réalisa que Dan n'avait pas pris sa voiture pour rentrer.

« -Fidèle à lui-même et à son surnom de « Douche », remarqua Lucifer lorsque Chloé lui fit part de son obversation et de sa perplexité envers le comportement de Daniel.

La jeune femme ne dissimula pas sa contrariété et son agacement face à l'attitude désinvolte et peu charitable du consultant.

« -Dan traverse une période difficile, expliqua Choé, patiemment. Son avenir est incertain dans la police et il risque une peine de prison.

-Il ne devra s'en prendre qu'à lui-même, répliqua Lucifer, d'un ton léger et en haussant des épaules. »

Il feignit d'être contrit devant le regard désapprobateur de Chloé mais il doutait que la jeune femme, perceptible et intelligente, ait pu se laisser avoir par sa fausse contrition. Il avait le droit de se montrer indifférent au sort de Daniel car après tout, ce dernier avait failli le faire tuer.

« -Le rapport d'Ella sur la victime ? », questionna Lucifer, gentiment et ramenant la conversation sur leur affaire en cours.

Chloé lui jeta un regard exaspéré mais lui tendit le rapport d'autopsie. Ce fut effectif. A la grande joie de Lucifer, le sujet de Dan s'éloigna des préoccupations de la jeune femme.

…

Lucifer et Chloé furent tellement concentrés sur la victime, désireux d'arrêter le ou les tueurs qu'ils ne firent pas attention à Joey, un des autres inspecteurs du commisariat.

Celui-ci toussa un peu et finit par attirer l'attention de Chloé.

« -J'ai trouvé un portable, informa l'homme, embarrassé et mal à l'aise. Martinez m'a dit que c'est celui de Daniel. Et ses clés.»

Chloé pâlit, en voyant les objets entre les mains de Joey. Lucifer devint grave et s'abstint de commentaires moqueurs sur l'étourderie de Dan. Il soupçonna quelque chose d'étrange car parmi le trousseau de clés, se trouvait celle de la maison d'Espinoza.

Il s'était écoulé deux heures et le jeune homme aurait du déjà se rendre compte qu'il pouvait pas rentrer chez lui et qu'il n'avait plus son portable. Pourtant, il ne s'était pas manifesté.

Ok, Lucifer n'éprouvait guère de sympathie pour Détective Douche mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il désirait du mal au jeune homme.

S'apercevant de l'inquiétude de Chloé, Joey expliqua, calmement :

« -Le portable et les clés étaient posés sur le capot de ma voiture. Peut-être les a-t-il oubliés ? »

Mais sa voix manquait de conviction. Joey se tut et les trois personnes se dévisagèrent, mal à l'aise et inquiets.

Chloé se rendit dans le bureau du lieutenant et en ressortit cinq minutes plus tard, le visage fermé. Lucifer, commençant à la connaitre, savait qu'elle était bouleversée. Il la suivit prestement et tous deux se dirigèrent vers le parking.

« -Dan a démissionné, fit Chloé, tendue et une fois à l'intérieur de sa voiture. J'ai un pressentiment. Et, pas un bon, Lucifer. »

Lucifer garda le silence durant le trajet jusqu'au domicile d'Espinoza, déconcerté par la démission inattendue du jeune homme.

La police, avec Trixie, était toute la vie de Daniel et le fait qu'il avait démissionné déboussolait l'archange.

Puis cela n'arrangeait pas Lucifer qui aimait bien titiller et pousser dans ses retranchements Daniel. L'ange devait admettre qu'énerver Détective Douche et le voir perdre son tempérament étaient hautement jouissif et cela permettait ainsi de conforter Chloé qu'elle était bien mieux sans lui.

La maison de Dan était silencieuse. Pas de Détective Douche se lamentant de la perte de ses clés et de son portable sur le perron de sa demeure.

Lucifer, avec l'approbation de Chloé, força la porte d'entrée et tous deux pénétrèrent dans le domicile de Daniel.

Rien. Pas de traces de luttes et d'effraction. Tout semblait normal sauf que…

Toutes les photos de Trixie, ainsi que celles des années passées à l'académie de police et son diplôme, avaient disparu.

Les plantes n'étaient plus là. L'uniforme d'officier de police n'était plus dans le placard de la chambre.

Chloé s'effondra sur le canapé, ayant peur de comprendre : Tout ce qui importait dans la vie de Dan ne se trouvait plus dans la maison.

Lucifer n'en revenait pas : Détective Douche pouvait se révéler imprevisible.

A suivre.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre II :

Note de l'auteur : je vais prendre des libertés avec la chronologie et les évènements de la série « Lucifer ».

Dan, affalé sur le canapé, la tête entre les mains, sanglotait silencieusement : le stress, la pression et les émotions avaient fini par prendre le dessus et s'exprimaient par ces larmes qui ne cessaient de couler sur les joues du jeune homme.

C'était dur de laisser une partie de sa vie derrière, d'abandonner Trixie et Chloé et ce que l'ex jeune inspecteur avait construit. Le commissariat, ses collègues et sa vie de Los Angeles allaient lui manquer.

Mais trop, c'était trop ! Son kidnapping par Malcom, la menace de perdre sa plaque et les constantes moqueries de Lucifer à son encontre…

Dan aurait pu supporter les innombrables allusions à son manque d'intelligence, à son peu de charisme et à sa personnalité mais il n'avait pu accepter l'indifférence de Lucifer au sujet de leur nuit ensemble et la façon dont ce dernier l'avait fait éjecté du penthouse par Mazikeen.

Sans une explication. Une amertume et un désespoir tordirent les lèvres de Dan dont les larmes finirent par stopper.

Lucifer était un parfait gentleman pour tout le monde, surtout pour Chloé mais apparemment, Dan n'était pas digne des bonnes manières du consultant.

La voix de l'A.I, en charge de la bonne fonction du complexe, retentit dans les quartiers du jeune homme.

« -Mr Stark et le docteur Cho vous attendent dans la salle de réunion, monsieur Espinoza. » informa l'intelligence artificielle.

« -Dites- leur que j'arrive dans cinq minutes, Friday. »fit Dan, qui se leva et se rendit dans la salle de bain.

S'observant dans le miroir de la salle d'eau, le jeune homme inspira profondément et lentement, il souleva son T-shirt .

Un sanglot s'échappa de Dan dont la gorge se serra à la vue de la marque de brûlure qui recouvrait les deux mots de son âme sœur.

Malcom, dans une joie malsaine et vicieuse, avait voulu faire en sorte que la personne destinée à Dan ne put lire les mots quand il avait su qui était l'âme sœur de son prisonnier.

Une nausée soudaine fit plier en deux Dan qui eut à peine le temps d'atteindre la cuvette des toilettes avant de vomir son petit-déjeuner.

Une main compatissante frotta le dos du jeune homme qui se laissa glisser au sol.

« -Ca va, Danny Boy ?, fit Tony, avec sollicitude. On peut reporter la consultation avec Hélène à plus tard, si tu veux. »

La gentillesse et la considération, ainsi que l'acceptation pleine et sans question de l'état de Dan, de Tony firent craquer les dernières barrières et réticences de l'ex jeune inspecteur qui pleura à gros sanglots.

Tony le prit dans ses bras et lui tapota le dos, affectueusement.

« -Tout ira bien, Dan, murmura le milliardaire, ému. Je te le promets, Dan. Je suis là pour toi. »

…

Tony, les poings serrés et le visage tendu, était au-delà de la fureur. L'envie d'enfiler son amure, de voler jusqu'à Los Angeles et de botter les fesses aux personnes responsables de la détresse de son ami Daniel était pressante et seule la pensée que son action risquait de mettre en péril la sécurité de son ami le retenait.

« -Comment va-t-il ? » demanda Hélène Cho, quand Tony rentra dans la salle de conférence.

La furie dans les yeux du milliardaire répondit à la question de la jeune scientifique.

« -Nous ferons la consultation quand il sera prêt, proposa-t-elle, compréhensive. Je serai joignable à tout moment, Tony. »

Tony eut un sourire de gratitude pour la jeune femme et la raccompagna jusqu'au quinjet. Une heure après le départ de Cho et de son équipe pour la Corée, le milliardaire contemplait toujours le lac, songeur.

…

L'amitié entre Tony et Daniel était née d'une blague lancée par le génie milliardaire, un matin.

Pepper et Morgan étaient partis pour une journée de shopping et Tony et son esprit génial s'étaient retrouvés seuls, à s'ennuyer dans leur demeure près du lac.

Il avait alors demandé à Friday de créer des énigmes sous forme d'équation et de les balancer sur le net, afin de voir si des personnes pouvaient les résoudre.

Peter Parker avait résolu presque toutes les énigmes et avait envoyé les solutions par mail à son mentor Stark, prouvant son intelligence exceptionnelle puisque l'auteur des équations était resté anonyme.

Mais Peter avait deviné, connaissant bien Tony. Mais une autre personne, anonyme par contre, avait déchiffré et résolu l'équation la plus difficile et avait attiré l'attention du génie milliardaire.

La personne n'avait cherché ni gloire, ni reconnaissance et n'avait pas répondu aux mails de Tony, attisant la curiosité de l'ex-Avenger.

Tony traqua cette mystérieuse personne et finit par découvrir que cet esprit brillant préférait mener une vie simple comme serviteur de la loi à Los Angeles.

Respectant le désir d'anonymat de Daniel Espinoza, Tony entretint une amitié faite de courriels, d'appels visio et de challenges intellectuels.

Daniel avait toujours répondu présent dans les moments de doute et les insomnies de Tony, écoutant sans juger.

Le jeune inspecteur était devenu, avec Rodhey et Pepper, l'un des rares confidents du génie milliardaire et entré dans le cercle très restreint des personnes dont Tony était hyper protecteur.

Et Tony ne reculerait devant rien pour faire oublier les récentes épreuves qui avaient traversé la vie de Dan.

….

Maze ne battit pas un cil quand elle vit les deux Brittany, avec lesquelles Lucifer venait de passer une nuit amusante et satisfaisante, installées à l'ilot de la cuisine.

Le maitre des lieux, vêtu d'un peignoir, préparait le petit-déjeuner de ces dames qui le mangèrent avec un appétit vorace. Maze se souvint, avec un peu de culpabilité, que Dan n'avait pas eu droit à un tel traitement. Lucifer n'était un gentleman que lorsqu'il le voulait…

« -Pourquoi si tôt, Maze ?, s'enquit Lucifer, nonchalant et désinvolte. Tu sais très bien que mes matinées peuvent être très occupées…

-Je vois, interrompit Maze, imperturbable. Mais je pensais que tout ce qui concernait ton inspectrice préférée était top priorité. A tort. Je te laisse à tes devoirs matinaux auprès de ces ladies. »

Sur ces mots, la jeune démon s'apprêta à quitter les lieux.

« -Mesdemoiselles, je suis au regret de devoir renoncer à vos charmantes compagnies, déclara Lucifer, avec onctuosité et très gentleman. Au-revoir, mesdemoiselles. A une prochaine ! »

Dans des pouffements de rire, les deux jeunes femmes s'en allèrent par l'ascenseur privé du penthouse.

Lucifer s'installa sur le canapé du salon, les jambes croisées. Sitôt après le départ des deux Brittany, l'expression de l'archange avait changé et la gravité avait remplacé l'insouciance.

Maze s'assit sur le fauteuil en face de son patron et commença son rapport :

« -Je n'ai trouvé aucune trace de Daniel Espinoza. Impossible de savoir où peut se trouver l'ex mari de Chloé. Mes indics ont été dans l'incapacité de me dire quoi que ce soit sur sa disparition.

-Je suis impressionné, admit Lucifer, songeur. Détective Douche a su mettre en échec la plus grande chasseuse de prime ? Il me surprend de jour en jour. »

Vexée que son patron remît ses capacités de chasseuse hors pair à cause d'un humain aussi insignifiant que Daniel, Maze voulut protester mais Lucifer lui intima silence d'un geste de la main.

« -Je suis sûr que Aménadiel sait quelque chose à ce sujet, marmonna Lucifer, ennuyé à la perspective de questionner un de ses frères. Tu es une excellente chasseuse et ce n'est pas normal que tu n'aies pu trouver un seul indice. »

Maze ne dissimula pas son étonnement, connaissant combien Lucifer détestait avoir affaire aux autres anges.

« -Tu as raison, approuva la jeune femme. Mon instinct me dit que tes frères sont mêlés à la disparition de Daniel Espinoza. Mais pourquoi autant t'impliquer pour lui ? Je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas. A moins que…Non. Tu éprouverais quelque chose pour lui ? »

A cette allégation, les traits de Lucifer se durcirent et ses yeux devinrent presque rouges. Maze, intimidée, déglutit.

« -La disparition de son ex-mari angoisse Chloé et Trixie, fit Lucifer, froidement. Tant que cette affaire n'est pas résolue, Chloé n'est pas bien. Et le bien-être de Chloé Deckter est tout ce qui m'importe. Je remuerai ciel et terre pour retrouver le père de son enfant et quand je mettrai la main sur lui, il regrettera tous les mauvais moments que Chloé a connu par sa faute. »

La fureur froide transparut sur le visage de Lucifer et les véritables traits de l'archange faillirent apparaitre.

« -Chloé, quelle chanceuse ! »songea Maze, avec une teinte de jalousie.

La jeune femme refusa de penser quel sort Lucifer réservait à Daniel, avec un frisson.

Puis Lucifer détendit l'atmosphère, involontairement, quand il maugréa, comme un enfant boudeur :

« -Comment peux-tu même penser que Détective Douche ait pu capturer mon attention ? A part, pour le sexe. »

Maze éclata de rire.

A suivre.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre III :

Note de l'auteur : Hem, à ma grande honte, je me suis rendue compte que le nom de Chloé est Decker et non, Deckter .

Sorry, ).

Lucifer jouait une musique, qui correspondait à son humeur de l'instant, sur le piano de son penthouse, en attendant l'arrivée de son frère Amenadiel : un brun morose et contrarié…

Chloé s'était montrée légèrement distante, ces jours-ci et le consultant soupçonnait la jeune femme de lui cacher une chose importante.

Elle ne parlait plus de Dan et quand Lucifer amenait le sujet mystérieux de la disparition de Douche, la jeune femme se contentait d'écouter d'une oreille distraite.

Un après-midi, sur une scène de crime, Chloé avait pointé que Lucifer parlait beaucoup de son ex-mari et avait adressé un regard indéchiffrable au consultant.

Depuis la remarque de la jeune femme, Lucifer veilla à ne pas être le premier à évoquer Douche.

Un bruissement d'ailes et un changement subtil dans l'atmosphère alertèrent Lucifer qui arrêta de pianoter et se retourna dans la direction de son balcon.

Ses yeux prirent une teinte rouge et sa machoire se serrèrent, ainsi que ses poings.

« -Que fais-tu là, Michael ? demanda Lucifer, sèchement et tendu. Tu n'es pas Amenadiel, à ce que je sache. »

Son jumeau Michael atterrit sans bruit et avec grace sur le balcon et ignorant l'accueil hostile de son frère, il entra à l'intérieur du penthouse au grand déplaisir de Lucifer.

« -Amenadiel ne viendra pas. » déclara Michael, qui observa la décoration du salon de la demeure de son frère.

…..

Lucifer se raidit et réalisa que l'affaire « Daniel » était plus important qu'il ne paraissait. Il n'avait plus revu Michael depuis que son jumeau, sur les ordres de leur père et en bon fils obéïssant, avait balancé Lucifer en Enfer.

Michael se mêlait rarement des affaires humaines et mettait peu les pieds sur Terre.

« -Avec les traits, je vois que nous avons autre chose en commun : un goût exquis en vêtement. » lança Lucifer, s'étant repris et ayant décidé d'abandonner son attitude hostile.

Michael, dont les mèches blondes étaient aussi bien peignées que les mèches brunes de son frère, n'eut qu'un sourire et finissant l'examen de l'habitat de son jumeau, il parla, d'une voix claire et calme :

« -Père veut que tu cesses de mener ton enquête sur Daniel Espinoza. »

Lucifer haussa un sourcil, moqueur et effronté.

« -Nôtre bon vieux papa a-t-il oublié que je suis la brebis gâleuse de la famille et que je n'ai pas un passé de fils obéissant ?, fit-il, sarcastique et volontairement provoquant. Je ne suis pas à ses ordres et je ferai comme j'ai toujours si bien fait : ce que je veux. »

L'attitude insolente et irrecpectueuse de Lucifer face à la volonté de Dieu agaça Michael qui soupira, exaspéré.

« -Pourquoi cherches-tu à le retrouver, Lucifer ?, questionna-t-il. Non, ne me sors pas la tirade que tu as servi à Mazikeen sur le bien-être de Chloé Decker. Tu ne mens pas, il est vrai. Mais tu n'as pas dit toute la vérité sur tes intentions à propos de Daniel. Tu as passé une nuit avec lui : cela démontre que tu éprouves un intérêt certain à son égard. C'est indéniable. Mais il y a plus. »

L'assertion de son frère irrita Lucifer qui marmonna :

« -Foutaises ! J'ai donné ce qu'il voulait de moi, comme je l'accorde à tous et à toutes : sexe avec le diable et crois-moi, frérot, c'est une expérience unique et inoubliable dans leurs vies ! Le sexe est l'un des plus grands plaisirs de la vie ! Tu le saurais, toi aussi, si tu n'étais pas si coincé ! »

Michael ne répondit pas à l'insulte sur sa moralité.

« -Daniel est rentré en contact avec Chloé et sa fille, révéla-t-il, calmement. Il ne peut physiquement les voir mais il a désiré les rassurer sur son sort et il veut être présent pour sa fille Béatrice. Donc, cesse te t'inquiéter pour Chloé et sa fille. »

Lucifer ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un sentiment de trahison, en apprenant que Chloé avait gardé sous silence qu'elle savait ce qu'il était advenu de son ex-mari.

Une amertume teintée de désappointement envahit l'archange : Chloé ne lui faisait pas assez confiance pour mettre Lucifer dans la confidence alors qu'il n'avait pas caché son intérêt dans a résolution de la disparition du père de son enfant.

« -Avant que tu ne blâmes Chloé pour son silence, fit Michael, qui ressentit de la compassion pour son jumeau. Sache que Daniel lui a fait promettre de ne rien révéler sur lui et sa situation pour leur sécurité.

-Qui est Douche pour nôtre cher vieux papa ? » exigea de savoir Lucifer, intrigué.

Michael réfléchit longuement, leva la tête vers le ciel et fixa ses yeux dans ceux de son jumeau.

« -Daniel est la création directe de Père, annonça-t-il, ayant reçu l'accord de Dieu de parler. Après ta rébellion et déçu par les humains, Père a eu le désir d'avoir un fils. Mais un vrai fils. Nous avons été créés par l'entremise de Amenadiel et de Mère. Les humains, avec l'aide de Amenadiel et de la mienne. Chloé est un miracle accordé par Père, à travers la bénédiction de Amenadiel.

-Mais Daniel ne dégage rien, coupa Lucifer, incrédule et le souffle coupé par la révélation. Il n'a aucun caractère, aucun charisme ! Chloé l'appelle parfois Detective Douche ! »

Michael pria son frère de se taire et de le laisser s'expliquer :

« -Père a créé Daniel en lui insufflant une partie de son âme et de son énergie divine et l'a fait naître, sur Terre car il ne voulait pas d'un ange. Daniel n'est ni humain et ni angélique. Et ni un néphilim. Il est une partie de Père et d'essence divine. Père l' a doté de toutes les qualités possibles car Daniel est son projet personnel et son fils direct. Il a masqué l'aura de Daniel et l'a dissimulé aux autres anges et aux démons. Père s'est révélé à Daniel lors d'un rêve au jour de ses dix-huit ans et lui a conseillé de faire profils bas et de cacher sa véritable nature. »

Lucifer alla se servir un verre d'une liqueur assez forte pour le secouer de la torpeur et de la stupéfaction où l'avait plongé la révélation de son frère. Il éclata d'un rire hystérique et amer.

« -Ca, c'est bien nôtre cher papa !, lança Lucifer, en avalant cul sec son verre de Whisky. Faire une crise de millénaire, pondre un rejeton et de s'en laver les mains après ! Mais il exige une obéissance de la part de son rejeton qu'il a abandonné, une fois créé ! »

Il essuya des larmes de rage et décida de boire à même la bouteille de whisky. Michael l'observa, impassible et attendant que Lucifer reprit ses esprits.

« -Daniel n'a pas résisté à mes pouvoirs de persuasion, fit remarquer Lucifer, qui s'était calmé, occupé à se soûler. Contrairement à Chloé.

-Daniel sait qui tu es, Lucifer, répondit Michael. Il a joué le jeu. Mais oui, il est immune à ton pouvoir. Sache que Père l'a doté du libre arbitre total : Daniel n'est pas tenu de lui obéir mais il a choisi de mener une vie simple d'inspecteur de police et de ne pas tirer profit de son extrême intelligence. Père l'aime d'un amour total et inconditionnel. Sais-tu que Daniel est le seul de tout l'univers, hormis nous, de ne pas avoir de mots du destin ? Père lui a accordé le libre choix d'aimer. »

Effectivement, Lucifer se souvint d'avoir été surpris de ne pas avoir vu de mots sur le corps de Daniel lors de leur nuit passée ensemble.

Il avait exploré consciencieusement et avec délice le corps musclé du jeune homme, curieux de savoir qui était la personne malchanceuse d'avoir Douche en âme sœur. Vérifiant par ce moyen que Chloé n'était pas l'âme sœur de Detective Douche.

…

Lucifer, aveuglé par une révolte intense et brusque, jeta la bouteille de whisky contre le mur et envoya valdinguer son piano et son canapé à travers toute la pièce. Il hurla, pointant un doigt accusateur vers le plafond :

« -J'ai voulu être ma propre personne, me détacher du joug familial et goûter à la liberté et qu'est-ce que j'ai récolté ?! Ta colère, Ta désapprobation et l'exil dans l'Enfer ! Maintenant, Tu me craches à la figure que tu as accordé le libre arbitre à une de Tes créations et Tu l'aimes malgré ses défauts et les nombreuses erreurs qu'il a commis ! Car Daniel n'est pas un modèle de vertu, Tu m'entends, Salaud ! »

Michael secoua la tête, attristé et ému de voir son jumeau blasphémer Dieu et au bord de l'explosion.

« -Daniel a fait des choix discutables mais il les a faits par amour , expliqua-t-il, une fois Lucifer calmé. J'ignore pourquoi et cela a surpris Père mais Daniel t'a choisi. Il a maintenant les mots « Detective Douche » inscrits à l'emplacement de son cœur. »

Lucifer, automatiquement, balança, avec un sourire gouailleur :

« -Je suis irrésistible, très cher frère ! On ne résiste pas à mon charme !»

Puis l'implication de ce que venait de dire Michael commença à prendre toute sa signification dans l'esprit engourdi de Lucifer dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« -Dois-je m'attendre à être foudroyé sur place par Papa pour avoir corrompu son fils adoré ? » demanda Lucifer, en scrutant le ciel par son balcon, faussement désinvolte.

« -Non, sois sans crainte, assura Michael. Daniel est libre. Maintenant, oublie l'existence de Daniel. Ne serait-ce que pour la sécurité de ton fils, Lucifer. »

Lucifer se figea, l'expression absente et comme assommé. Michael sut , à la seconde où le véritable visage de son frère surgit, détruisant le charme qui le masquait à la vue des mortels, qu'il venait de faire une monumentale erreur.

« -Un fils ? répéta Lucifer, les yeux rouges et la voix vibrante de fureur. Daniel m'a donné un fils et le vieux salopard d'en haut veut que je me tienne à distance de mon fils ? Je brûlerai la Terre entière s'Il m'empêche de voir mon fils ! »

Sur la menace de Lucifer, Michael s'envola vers les cieux et regagna la Cité d'Argent. Il avait accompli la mission dont leur Père l'avait chargé. Dorénavant, il s'agissait d'un problème entre Dieu et Lucifer.

A suivre.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre IV :

Note de l'auteur : j'ai rectifié des fautes d'orthographes et rajouté des mots manquants dans le précédent chapitre.

Par contre, en postant sur le site, j'ai remarqué que la moitié d'une phrase manquait dans un dialogue et apparemment, je n'y peux rien y faire.

J'ai vraiment besoin d'une nouvelle paire de lunettes car je viens de remarquer que Daniel n'est pas blond mais chatain miel.

Mille excuses aux fans du bel inspecteur si je les ai offensés !

La vue du lac était magnifique sous les rayons du beau soleil d'après-midi d'automne et sur les berges aménagées, les enfants de la famille Lang-Barton riaient et jouaient ensemble.

Autour de la table de pique-nique, la grande tribu des ex-Avengers discutaient et mangeaient tandis que Steve et son époux s'occupaient du barbecue.

Dan, vêtu d'un jean et d'un T-shirt, contempla la scène de la fenêtre de la cuisine et souriant en voyant Tony tenter d'amadouer Nathaniel Samael par des calins, il attrapa une bouteille de limonade dans le frigo pour les enfants.

Tony lui avait offert une chaleureuse maison équipée de meubles les plus high tech et un terrain au bord du lac pour la naissance de son fils Nathaniel . Par une coïncidence extraordinaire, la propriété des Pott-Stark se trouvait justesur l'autre berge du lac.

Les soirées avec la famille Stark, les fréquentes visites de Steve et de Steven et les invitations à diner chez les Lang-Barton, ainsi que des journées à étudier les arts mystiques avec le docteur Strange avaient aidé Dan à ne pas trop penser à sa vie passée et à Lucifer.

Daniel était reconnaissant envers ses amis qui l'avaient soutenu et entouré des mois durant. Le fait d'avoir pu gardé contact avec Trixie et avoir pu donner les raisons de sa disparition volontaire à Chloé avait contribué à la paix intérieur du jeune homme.

Chloé avait accepté, sans condamnation, que l'alteration future, due à une grossesse inattendue, de son ex-mari ne permettait pas à ce dernier à rester dans la police et que Dan s'était résolu à chercher la protection et l'aide de son ami Tony.

Les pleurs insistants et perçants de Nathaniel alarmèrent Dan qui sortit précipitamment de sa maison. Tony, perplexe et déconcerté par la détresse soudaine et inexpliquable de son filleul, tendit le bébé qui criait à plein poumon au jeune père.

Dan prit son fils contre lui et tenta de le calmer, en le berçant doucement dans ses bras. Une douleur soudaine et surgie de nulle part coupa le souffle du jeune père qui se crispa.

Une image lui apparut dans un flash : une forme agonisante de souffrance, allongée dans l'obscurité d'une pièce et avec une respiration laborieuse…

« -Lucifer !, fit Dan, dans un murmure. Lucifer est blessé ! Tony, s'il te plait, il faut l'aider ! »

Tony grimaça, ne débordant pas d'enthousiasme de secourir le salopard qui avait fait tant souffrir son ami mais la supplique dans les yeux de Dan eut raison de ses réticenses.

« -Ok, Danny Boy, fit Stark, en faisant signe à Steve et à Strange de l'accompagner. Mais tu restes ici avec ton fils. »

Dan voulut protester, dire que Lucifer avait besoin de lui mais il se tut sous le regard ferme de Tony. Il hocha de la tête, muet et s'occupa de Nathaniel qui avait arrêté de pleurer.

…

Tony, dans son armure d'Iron Man, entendit une respiration haletante et des gémissements de douleur avant d'apercevoir, allongée sur un canapé, une silhouette dans l'obscurité de la pièce.

Le portail magique de Strange s'était refermé et avec lui, la seule source de lumière de la salle. Steve s'approcha avec prudence de la forme qui ne bougeait toujours pas et vit, avec abasourdissement, que des ailes ensanglantées recouvraient le dos dénudé de l'homme.

Sentant la présence de Tony, de Steve et de Strange, l'homme tourna un visage recouvert d'atroces cicatrices de brûlures et des yeux rouges, avant de se recroqueviller sur lui-même.

Pris de pitié pour la pauvre créature agonisante et apeurée, Steve s'agenouilla au niveau de la tête du blessé et murmura à son oreille :

« -C'est Dan qui nous envoie, Lucifer. »

Lucifer tressaillit en entendant le prénom de Dan et tenta de s'éloigner de Steve qui réalisa que Lucifer se méprenait sur leurs intentions.

« -Personne ne va vous faire du mal, Lucifer, affirma le jeune blond, avec sollicitude. C'est Ok, nous sommes là pour vous secourir. »

Tony, voyant la gravité de l'état du maitre des Enfers, demanda à Strange d'invoquer un portail pour le complexe des Avengers.

Dans le complexe, ils pourraient soigner Lucifer et parer à toutes menaces si nécessaire. Mais Tony douta qu'ils puissent contenir un archange qui était le diable en personne.

« -Friday, fais préparer une équipe médicale pour une intervention d'urgence, ordonna Iron Man, en ne quittant pas des yeux la forme prostrée sur le canapé. Ok, wingman, on vous emmène dans nôtre Q.G. »

Strange invoqua un portail. Iron Man, aidé de Steve, emporta l'archange à demi-inconscient dans le complexe des Avengers où une équipe médicale les attendait avec un brancard.

Les infirmiers ne firent aucunes remarques sur les ailes de leur patient et le visage scarifié. Après avoir survécu aux attaques de Chitauri et de Thanos et de son armée, ils étaient habitués aux aliens.

Professionnels et efficaces, ils emmenèrent Lucifer au bloc opératoire.

…..

Ses ailes ne le faisaient plus souffrir mais son corps refusait de lui obéïr quand Lucifer tenta de bouger dans son lit.

Renonçant à tout effort car il ressentait une lassitude extrême, il examina son environnement et déduisit, à la vue des appareils médicaux et de la barrière de son lit, qu'il se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital.

Ses ailes, débarassées des balles, s'étaient rétractées de leur propre volonté après leur auto-guérison. Ce qui expliquait que Lucifer était couché sur le dos et revêtu d'une chemise d'hôpital.

L'archange se raidit en sentant la présence d'un être céleste proche de lui : quoique groggi et épuisé, il chercha à localiser la source d'énergie. Il se détendit en découvrant Daniel endormi dans un fauteuil.

Rassuré par la présence du jeune chatain, Lucifer s'abandonna au besoin de sommeil que son corps exigeait.

…..

S'étirant avec volupté, Lucifer acheva de se réveiller. Parfaitement guéri et redevenu lui-même, il quitta son lit et découvrit, avec satisfaction, un de ses costumes trois pièces impeccablement plié et posé sur la table de chevet.

Il s'empressa d'ôter l'offensante chemise d'hôpital et commença à enfiler son pantalon quand un fin spécimen de mâle humain fit irruption dans la chambre.

Lucifer huma son appréciation, caressant de ses yeux la sihouette magnifique de Steve Rogers et amusé par la gêne du super héro.

« -Pardon, bredouilla un Steve, les joues rouges d'embarrassement. Je vais vous laisser…

-Vous ne me gênez aucunement, interrompit Lucifer, en terminant d'enfiler sensuellement son pantalon. Captain America qui m'apporte mon petit-déjeuner ? Un fantasme devenu réalité… »

Le pauvre Steve toussota, totalement rouge tomate et ne sachant que répondre. Il subissait le charme de Lucifer dont un large sourire de prédateur montra ses dents.

Oubliant le reste de ses habits, le maitre des Enfers accula Captain America contre un mur et plongeant ses yeux dans ceux si bleus de sa proie, il susurra, d'une voix suggestive :

« -J'ai toujours eu envie de tester mon pouvoir sur vous, les Avengers, les gars les plus sexy et à potentiel phénoménal d'orgie gay…Vous les super héros, vous devriez avoir des envies comme les autres, des sombres secrets masqués par un code de moral vertueux. Dites-moi, Captain, quel est vôtre plus profond désir ? »

Steve lui adressa un regard adorable de confusion et de perplexité.

« -Mon plus profond désir ? » fit le jeune super héro, en soutenant le regard de Lucifer.

Wouaaah, l'innocense de Captain America avait un effet dopeur sur la libido de l'archange qui se pencha et effleura les lèvres du jeune blond, avant de s'en emparer…

Une poigne de fer tira en arrière le maitre des Enfers, à la grande surprise de ce dernier. Peu pouvait se vanter d'incapaciter un archange !

Le sosie de Captain America se tenait devant lui, exapéré et blasé.

« -Pas de jalousie, darling !, déclara Lucifer, avec enthousiasme. Le diable partage. Un plan à trois, mmm ? »

Steve haussa des épaules, à la suggestion de Lucifer et prit Steven encore adorablement mal à l'aise dans ses bras. De manière très protecteur.

« -Dan nous avait prévenu que vous ne résisteriez pas d'appliquer vôtre tour de magie sur nous, informa Steve, tranquillement. Cela aurait pu marcher sur moi car je n'ai plus l'innocense d'avant. Steven, quant à lui, est beaucoup trop pur encore pour vôtre tour de passe passe. »

Indigné que son pouvoir de persuation fut réduit à de vulgaires tours de magie, Lucifer allait démontrer à Steve la réalité de sa puissance quand un rire familier l'arrêta.

« -Tu t'es bien remis de tes blessures, remarqua Dan, avec une indulgence affectueuse. Tu ne serais pas Lucifer si tu ne tentais pas de séduire un Avenger. »

Lucifer était pétrifié sur place, à la vue du bébé dans les bras de Douche :Le bébé avait les yeux verts de Daniel mais les traits, les traits étaient ceux de Lucifer. Ainsi que les cheveux bruns.

Nulle doute possible. C'était son fils.

« -Nathaniel Samael, je te présente ton papa Lucifer, fit Daniel gentiment à son fils. J' aurai voulu qu'il soit plus habillé pour la première fois que tu le rencontres. Mais j'avais trop peur qu'il ne démarre une orgie avec les Avengers. »

Lucifer prit conscience de sa semi-nudité et s'empressa d'enfiler sa chemise. Ne quittant pas des yeux son fils.

« -Daniel, pria Lucifer, dans un souffle et les bras tendus. S'il te plait. »

Steve et Steven avaient adopté une posture inconsciente de combat, prêt à défendre leur ami.

Daniel scruta longuement Lucifer et prenant finalement une décision, il déposa Nathaniel dans les bras de l'archange.

Une émotion intense amena des larmes sur les joues de Lucifer qui contemplait son fils, fasciné et subjugué.

« -Hi, Nathaniel Samael. »articula-t-il, avec respect.

A suivre.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre V :

Note de l'auteur :

Je me suis inspirée d'une photo de Kevin Alejandro d'Hypnowebb où il est magnifique pour décrire un Dan d'origine céleste.

« -Je ne vais pas aller par quatre chemins, Wingman, fit Tony, en s'approchant de Lucifer qui le dominait d'une tête. Je n'éprouve guère de sympathie pour vous et contrairement à Dan, je suis du genre rancunier. Dan est assez généreux pour vous pardonner alors que vous avez été un salopard avec lui mais moi, je ne serai pas aussi compréhensif. Je n'hésiterai pas, diable ou pas diable, à vous botter le culs si vous vous avisez de lui faire du mal.»

Lucifer avait écouté, le visage impassible. Mais intérieurement, il était amusé par les menaces de Stark et l'audace et le courage du milliardaire pour confronter le maitre des Enfers en personne.

« -Seulement me botter les fesses, Stark ? répliqua Lucifer, avec un sourire suggestif. Je serai ravi de vous apprendre un autre usage de la partie anatomique que l'on appelle le postérieur. Ou serait-ce une invitation déguisée au sado-maso. Je ne suis pas contre. Je suis open mind. »

Tony soupira, excédé mais ne répondit à la provocation de son interlocuteur.

« -Pour information, j'ai déconseillé à Dan de vous laisser séjourner chez lui, déclara-t-il, en fixant droit dans les yeux Lucifer. J'ai même proposé de vous héberger chez moi mais Dan veut absolument que vous fassiez partie de la vie de Nathaniel. Alors, un conseil, Wingman, comportez-vous correctement. »

Lucifer s'avoua qu'il était surpris de la loyauté et de l'affection sans faille que suscitait Daniel chez ses amis, les Avengers. Depuis qu'il avait appris la nature divine de Daniel, l'archange était curieux de savoir qui était vraiment le jeune homme.

Lees pleurs de Nathaniel qui s'était réveillé de la sieste tirèrent Lucifer de ses pensées.

« -Ah, c'est l'heure du biberon. » s'excusa l'archange, en se rendant dans la chambre de son nourrisson de six mois.

Avec tendresse et précaution, il prit Nathaniel dans ses bras et le berçant, il l'emmena dans la cuisine pour s'apercevoir que Tony Stark était déjà occupé à préparer le biberon. Ce qui arrangeait Lucifer qui n'était pas très doué pour les dosages de lait.

« -Un parrain dévoué, remarqua Lucifer, en s'installant sur le canapé du salon de la maison de Dan. Merci. »

Tony l'observa donner le biberon à Nathaniel qui dévorait son repas, à la grande fierté et plaisir de Lucifer.

Ce dernier, concentré sur son bébé, avait abandonné son attitude de play boy et un amour paternel infini irradiait de l'archange.

Oubliant Stark, Lucifer sourit à son fils et le sourire, différent de ceux joueurs, désinvoltes et séducteurs qu'il distribuait si allégrément, illumina les traits de l'ange.

Tony réalisa pourquoi Dan avait accordé une seconde chance à Lucifer, ému par ce sourire.

….

Des étincelles de lumière dans le salon annonçèrent l'arrivée imminente de Daniel. Lucifer, dorénavant habitué aux portails magiques, se contenta de vérifier que la table était parfaitement dressée.

Nathaniel était chez les Stark. Tony avait accédé à la requête de Lucifer , heureux de baby-sitter son filleul.

« -Daniel, salua Lucifer, avec un gracieux sourire. J'espère que tu as bien faim car j'ai préparé un délicieux repas. »

Dan jeta un coup d'œil sur la table, vit les couverts et les bougies et promena un long regard sur Lucifer qui s'était habillé comme pour une soirée.

« -Oh ! fit-il, comprenant soudain. Je suis désolé, Lucifer. Je sors ce soir. Un rendez-vous galant.»

Lucifer, se souvenant de la vitesse à laquelle Tony avait accepté de lui rendre service, se douta que le milliardaire était au courant des projets de Daniel pour le soir. L'enfoiré !

« -Ce n'est pas grave, Daniel, rassura la maitre des Enfers, dissimulant sa déception sous un large sourire. J'aurai dû te prévenir. On peut reporter à une autre fois. »

Dan approuva d'un hochement de la tête, avec un sourire d'excuse et disparut dans sa chambre afin de se préparer pour son rendez-vous.

Lucifer décida de débarrasser la table, ayant dans l'idée d'aller s'inscruter chez Tony. Une folle soirée en perspective ! L'archange en jubilait d'avance !

«-Bonne soirée, Lucifer. » fit Daniel, en prenant les clés de sa voiture.

Lucifer se retourna pour lui dire de profiter de sa soirée mais il se tut, le souffle coupée : Daniel était…Breathtaking. Plus de trace de Douche dans le jeune homme chatain.

N'ayant plus à dissimuler sa véritable nature autour de ses amis et de Lucifer, le jeune homme exsudait un magnétisme et un charisme incroyables, habillé d'un costume taillé sur mesure.

Ses traits sereins et apaisés étaient d'une beauté éthérée et Lucifer ressentit l'essense divine de son Géniteur dans l'aura de Daniel.

Ce qui fascinait et émerveillait l'archange était l'humilité de Daniel qui ne tirait aucun orgueil de ses attributs célestes.

Un désir brûlant de posséder le jeune homme, ainsi qu'une jalousie mordante, envahit l'âme de Lucifer dont les yeux suivirent les moindres gestes de Daniel qui, inconscient du tumulte de sentiments du père de son enfant, sur un ultime salut de la main, sortit de la maison .

….

Dan grimaça discrètement, contrarié et agacé. Pourtant sa soirée débutait bien : le restaurant italien avait une ambiance propice aux rendez-vous amoureux et Maria était une jeune femme intelligente, souriante et chaleureuse.

Mais une demie heure après leurs commandes passées, le portable de Dan n'avait cessé de vibrer.

Dan avait jeté un coup d'œil, inquiet pour Nathaniel. Rassuré, il avait vu que c'était un sms de Lucifer avec des émoticônes : l'archange lui informait que tout se passait bien pour Nathaniel et lui.

Dan avait tapé un bref message, en remerciement et avait reporté son attention sur Maria qui ne lui en avait pas voulu.

Mais les sms n'avaient pas arrêté de faire vibrer le mobile du jeune homme qui tentait de les ignorer.

Il savait que Lucifer, s'ennuyant peut-être, s'amusait à le taquiner ainsi et se vengeait probablement de sa soirée fichue.

« -Daniel,darling, quelle coïncidence !fit une voix, hélas, trop familière au moment où le serveur déposait les entrées. Que le monde est petit ! »

Devant la table des deux amoureux en devenir se tenait un Lucifer souriant . Maria questionna Dan du regard.

Le jeune chatain fut forcé de faire les présentations.

« -Maria, Lucifer Morningstar, murmura-t-il, un sourire contraint sur les lèvres. Lucifer, Maria, une amie. »

En gentleman, Lucifer baisa la main de Maria qui, charmée, ne lui tint plus rigueur de son intrusion dans une soirée en tête à tête.

« -Que fais-tu ici, Lucifer ?s'enquit Dan, d'un ton faussement nonchalant. Je suppose que Nathaniel est avec Tony ?

-Oui, Tony est ravi de le baby-sitter, répondit Lucifer, avec un sourire désinvolte et charmeur. J'avais envie de dîner italien. »

Il montra sa table, esseulé dans un coin. Dan serra des dents, s'exhortant au calme. Il savait ce que faisait Lucifer : ce dernier était un bon comédien quand il le désirait.

« -Daniel, ton ami peut se joindre à nous, suggéra Maria, touchée par le numéro du pauvre client solitaire.

-Oh, que c'est gentil de vôtre part ! renchérit Lucifer, avec gratitude. J'accepte. Ce sera un plaisir de partager un excellent repas en une compagnie si charmante. »

Dan, mis au pied du mur, ne put que murmurer son accord.

…..

Maria rentra avec un taxi, assurant Dan qu'elle avait passé une excellente soirée. Mais elle n'indiqua pas la possibilié d'un autre rendez-vous et le jeune homme comprit que sa vie amoureuse n'allait pas s'améliorer.

Lucifer se garda de commentaires durant le trajet du retour, voyant combien Daniel était tendu. Arrivée devant sa propriété, Dan gara la voiture et masqua son visage contre le volant de la jaguar. Cadeau de Tony pour son anniversaire.

« -Daniel » appela Lucifer, en relevant le visage du jeune homme.

Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur les joues de Dan qui souffla, abattu et amer :

« -Je sais que je serai toujours Douche pour toi et que tu ne m'aimeras pas comme tu aimes Chloé. Mais j'avais osé espérer, surtout après le repas que tu avais préparé, que tu aurais un peu de respect pour moi. Pourquoi me méprises-tu autant, Lucifer ? Je ne suis pour toi qu'une plaisanterie, un con dont on se moque. Je le sais et je l'ai accepté. Mais je pensais que si tu étais capable d'aimer Nathaniel, tu aurais pu m'apprécier un tant soit peu. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait, Lucifer ? Je t'ai ouvert la porte de ma maison et je t'ai laissé connaitre ton fils. Je pensais…C'est parce que j'ai eu l'audace de t'aimer ? Alors, je m'excuse. Mais ne recommence plus ce que tu as fait ce soir. S'il te plait, Lucifer. »

Un sentiment inconnu et dérangeant serra la gorge de Lucifer , confus par ce qu'il ressentit devant la détresse évidente de Daniel.

« -Daniel, je suis désolé. » commença Lucifer, surpris lui-même par ses mots.

Daniel n'eut qu'un sourire résigné et incrédule et Lucifer sut ce qu'il devait faire. Avec douceur, il amena le jeune homme contre lui et l'embrassa dans un baiser timide et tremblant.

Daniel répondit au baiser, avec hésitation et maladroitement. Puis il nicha son visage sur l'épaule de Lucifer qui l'étreignit contre lui.

« -Ne te moque pas de moi, pria Daniel, lassé. Tu ne me veux pas. Tu ne veux que le père de ton enfant, Lucifer. »

Lucifer allait protester quand il ressentit une aura puissante et famillière. Il chercha l'être qui dégageait une telle puissance et ses yeux se posèrent sur une silhouette qui se tenait sur la terrasse de la maison.

Daniel, ayant perçu la présence d'un ange, vit le sosie de Lucifer qui le fixait avec une intensité quasi intimidante.

« -Tu t'es égaré car ici, il s'agit de mon univers, déclara Lucifer, qui maintint Daniel dans une étreinte protectrice. Que veux-tu, mon autre moi ? »

L'autre Lucifer eut un sourire amusé et narquois.

« -Reprendre ce qui est mien, mon très cher moi. » répondit-t-il, en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Dan.

A suivre.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre VI :

Tony sentit une migaine venir, avec les deux Lucifer qui se trouvaient dans la salle de meeting du complexe.

Professeur Hulk, Clint Barton, Steve et son époux Steven avaient été appelés à la rescousse car Tony ignorait s'il allait être capable de garder son sang froid, confronté aux deux anges déchus.

Quoique le génie appréciait mieux le Lucifer de l'univers alternatif : celui-ci, marié dans son monde avec son Dan, montrait plus de respect et de gentillesse envers Daniel et depuis son arrivée dans le Q.G des Avengers, déshabillait pratiquement du regard le jeune chatain.

Sur ce point-là, les deux Lucifer étaient quasi identiques : ils flirtaient avec tout ce qui bougeait. Steve avait dû défendre la vertu de Steven, blasé. Encore.

Daniel, voulant échapper aux avances subtiles de l'autre Lucifer, était parti se chercher du café dans la cuisine du complexe.

Nathaniel était confié aux soins de sa marraine Pepper qui avait été ravie de le pouponner. Les deux Lucifer, livrés à eux-même, se lancaient des piques et flirtaient avec l'un et l'autre, sous prétexte de chicanes au sujet d'un pudding volé.

Tony et les autres Avengers s'étaient aperçus de la tension sexuelle entre les deux anges déchus qui s'échangeaient des sourires sarcatisques et moqueurs.

« -Il faudrait que tu cesses d'être dans le déni, lança Lucifer de l'univers alternatif, avec sarcasme. Mon Daniel et moi, nous sommes ensemble depuis le « blip ». Le snap de Thanos a été un déclencheur pour nous. Le voir transformé en poussière a été très dur. »

Lucifer, en écoutant l'aveu de son double, se souvint d'avoir failli devenir fou lorsque Chloé, Trixie et une partie de sa tribu avaient été effacées de l'existence par le Titan fou. Il avait prié, supplié Dieu de les ramener mais le Padre n'avait pas répondu.

Il réalisa, avec une minuscule pointe de culpabilité, qu'il ne s'était pas renseigné sur le sort de Daniel.

Ce fut Ella, remise de sa stupeur et désespérée , qui lui avait appris que Dan avait été réduit en poussière.

Mais tourmenté par la perte de Chloé et enragé par le silence du Pater familia, Lucifer ne s'en était peu soucié.

Daniel revint de la cuisine, portant un mug et un pudding et plaça la pâtisserie devant le père de son fils. Mais l'autre Lucifer, promptement, attrapa le pudding et plongeant une cuillère dans la pâtisserie, il mangea le pudding, avec un sourire narquois pour son double.

« -Tu sais que je peux le récupérer. » fit ce dernier, en s'approchant de l'autre Morningstar et un sourire carnassier sur ses lèvres.

Son double se contenta de le défier du regard et sous les yeux stupéfaits des Avengers, leur Lucifer se jeta sur l'autre maître des Enfers. Les deux archanges furent aussitôt occupés par un baiser vorace, féroce et sauvage.

Cliint, remis de son étonnement, éclata de rire.

« -Christ ! s'exclama Tony, outré. Je suis sûr que vous avez inventé le mot « narcissisisme ». Ca va ? On ne vous dérange pas ? Il y a des yeux sensibles, ici. Wingman 2, n'avez-vous pas oublié le fait que vôtre Daniel a été enlevé ? »

Dan, fasciné, était loin d'être rebuté par le show donné par les Lucifer. C'était sexy en …Diable !

…..

Lucifer, à regret, se détacha de son double. Il aurait voulu s'attarder sur ces lèvres, dévorer ce cou et promener une main coquine et exploratrice sur ce corps…

Le toussotement de Steve le décida d'interrompre le baiser et avec un naturel plein d'assurance, Lucifer reprit sa place à la table de réunion.

« -Plus tard. » promit son autre lui, à voix basse et amusée.

Les yeux de Lucifer s'assombrirent de désir à la promesse d'assouvir le fantasme avec une personne où il serait lui-même, n'ayant à retenir ni sa force et ni son côté sombre.

Steven émit un raclement de la gorge et ramena les esprits égarés aux affaires sérieuses :

« -Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur l'enlèvement de vôtre Daniel ? Pourquoi pensez-vous que ses ravisseurs l'ont amené dans nôtre univers ?

-Ceux ou celles qui détiennent mon Daniel savent qu'il n'y a pas un lieu sur Terre où ils pourraient échapper à ma fureur, révéla Lucifer de la Terre alternative, d'un ton sinistre. Mon très cher père ne ressent plus l'aura de son fils et il en a conclu que Daniel a été emmené dans un autre univers. Mon jumeau Michael et Strange m'ont aidé à traquer les ravisseurs jusqu'ici. J'ai sollicité l'aide de ton Père, Luce et Il m'a conseillé de requérir la collaboration des Avengers car apparemment, les kidnappeurs ont réussi à neutraliser l'aura de Daniel. »

Des schémas, des équations et des formules commencèrent à fourmiller , dans une allure folle, aux esprits de Professeur Hulk et de Tony qui ruminaient des idées d'appareils de détection , de radars.

Steve et Steven élaboraient déjà des stratégies pour faire avancer la recherche des individus qui détenaient Daniel et Clint Barton passait, en revue, mentalement, ses nombreux indics dans le milieu glauque du crime organisé.

Lucifer appela Maze et la pria de prospecter du côté de ses relations pour toute information sur la détention d'une créature divine.

Ou expérimentation. La pensée que de viles personnes pussent torturer et expérimenter sur une autre version de Daniel rendait furieux Lucifer qui, après avoir terminé son appel, chercha son Dan du regard pour se rassurer du bien-être du père de son enfant. Mais l'archange fronça des sourcils, contrarié.

Le jeune chatain avait quitté la salle, ainsi que Lucifer de l'autre univers.

….

Daniel, coincé entre le comptoir de la cuisine et la version alternative de Lucifer, essayait de repousser les avances de l'ange déchu.

Mais l'affection et le respect avec lequel ce Lucifer le traitait eurent raison des réticences du jeune homme. Dans un soupir éperdu, Dan s'abandonna dans le baiser passionné et fougueux de l'archange.

Il gémit sous le plasir provoqué par les caresses de cet autre Lucifer qui sourit, fier de lui.

« -Tu es le bienvenu, Daniel honey, dans mon univers, murmura le maître des Enfers, en portant une main douce sur la joue du jeune homme. Ton Lucifer n'évoluera jamais. Il est trop centré sur Chloé et le miracle qu'elle constitue.

\- Mais et ton Daniel ? protesta Dan, touché malgé lui par l'offre de ce Lucifer et indigné au nom de son autre soi qui devait souffrir quelque part.

-Mon Daniel approuverait ma proposition, fit l'ange déchu. Il est ouvert d'esprit et il t'aurait suggéré de venir avec nous. Comme moi, il verrait combien ce Lucifer est un salaud avec toi. »

Dan allait défendre son Lucifer quand il vit à travers le masque joueur et séducteur de la version alternative de son archange : il perçut l'anxiété, l'impuissance et la culpabilité de ne pas avoir pas su protéger l'être chéri sous cette façade d'assurance.

« -Oh, Lucifer ! » souffla Dan, en le serrant contre lui, bouleversé par la vulnérabilité du maître des Enfers et voulant le réconforter.

Le masque était tombé et l'autre Lucifer se permit de se montrer faible, ayant le besoin de laisser cours à ses émotions. Il donna un baiser, plein de gratitude affectueuse au jeune homme.

« -Tu es invité à te joindre à nous, proposa le Lucifer alternatif, en lançant un sourire suggestif à Lucifer qui venait de surgir dans la cuisine. Vu que tu es là depuis pas mal de temps, je suppose que le spectacle t'a plu. »

Daniel, les joues rouges, se dégagea de l'étreinte du double et reçut un regard indéchiffrable de son Lucifer qui finit par lancer, avec délectation :

« -Ne vous arrêtez pas à cause de moi ! Daniel darling, on pourrait organiser une petite orgie avec nos deux versions quand on aura sauvé son Dan.»

A la grande surprise de Daniel, la suggestion de Lucifer lui plut. Sentant les regards amusés des deux Lucifer qui avaient su lire en lui, le jeune homme se sauva de la cuisine.

« -Toi et moi, nous aurons une discussion après le sauvetage de ton Daniel. » fit lucifer, froidement.

Nullement intimidé, son autre soi le nargua d'un sourire confiant.

…..

Le jeune homme, suspendu au plafond par des liens d'acier qui lui entaillaient les poignets, au seuil de l'inconscience, releva à peine la tête au bruit d'une porte ouverte.

Son kidnappeur toisa le corps dénudé du jeune captif et promena un sabre sur les nombreux hématomes et plaies qui recouvraient le visage de l'homme, il susurra :

« -Je n'ai pas fini avec toi, Daniel. Tu ne mourras que lorsque je l'aurai décidé .Mais d'ici là, toi et moi, nous allons tant nous amuser… »

Sur cette menace, le tortionnaire procéda, méticuleusement, d'effleurer la peau du dos de Daniel et d'enfoncer, petit à petit, la lame.

La douleur fit hurler le captif qui pria, avant de s'évanouir :

« -Lucifer ! »

A suivre.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre VII :

Note de l'auteur : Je vais incorporer des éléments de la série de « Supernaturel ».

Le bâtiment semblait vide. Mais Tony et Steve se méfiaient du silence qui entourait l'ancien usine désaffecté.

Les indics de Clint et de Maze avaient informé qu'un groupe de mercenaires étranges avait élu domicile dans un vieux bâtiment et qu'ils ne se mélaient pas à la population locale.

Docteur Strange, consulté, avait perçu des résidus d'énergie venus d'un autre univers et avait confirmé les soupçons de Tony.

Lucifer et son double, aux côtés d'Iron Man et de Steve, étaient perplexes : un sort bloquait leur pouvoir et ne leur permettait pas de ressentir l'aura de Daniel.

Dan, sur l'insistance de Tony et de Lucifer, avait dû rester dans sa propriété du lac avec Nathaniel. Le jeune père aurait voulu participer au sauvetage de son double mais Lucifer avait réussi à le raisonner, en arguant que le kidnappeur pouvait s'en prendre à lui et que Nathaniel serait plus sauf auprès de Dan.

« -Friday, la localisation de Daniel ? demanda Tony, en surveillant les alentours de l'ancien usine.

-Il est dans le sous sol, boss, répondit l'A.I. Mes capteurs biométriques m'indiquent qu'il est sujet à un stress élevé et que son cœur peut lâcher à tout moment. »

Tony jura entre ses dents.

« -J'y vais ! décida-t-il, en prenant son envol dans les airs. Capsicle, Wingmen, il est dans le sous sol ! »

Les deux Lucifer, dès qu'ils eurent la localisation de Daniel, entrèrent en action : leurs ailes se déployant, ils suivirent Iron Man dans les airs.

Des balles sifflèrent et des gardes, armés de mitraillettes, surgirent de leurs postes de guet. Ils entreprirent de viser les deux Archanges et Iron Man, ainsi que Steve. Mais des flèches neutralisèrent les mercenaires, dégageant la voie aux deux super héros et aux deux Lucifer.

C'était Clint qui, du haut d'un toit de l'immeuble opposé, décochait flèche sur flèche. Les gardes mis hors d'état de nuire, l'archer rejoignit ses amis.

Un hurlement de douleur atroce retentit dans tout l'ancien usine et pétrifia, une seconde ou deux, l'autre Lucifer qui se rua aussitôt vers une immense fenêtre.

Mais l'archange, malgré toute sa volonté, ne put briser la vitre. Un sort puissant l'empêchait de rentrer. Frustré et furieux, il se jeta contre la fenêtre. Mais peine perdue !

Voyant l'impuissance et les efforts futiles de Lucifer de l'univers alternatif, Tony procéda à l'étude des murs du bâtiment et découvrit que des mots, dans une langue très ancienne, recouvraient l'ancien usine du sol au plafond.

Friday lui signifia qu'il s'agissait d'un sort permettant à la personne qui l'avait jeté d'être caché des anges et de les empêcher d'entrer dans un édifice.

D'un tir de son réacteur, Tony ouvrit une brèche béante dans le bâtiment.

« -Ok, Wingman 2, le sort est neutralisé ! fit-il, en franchissant la brèche. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre ! Capsicle, on se charge des derniers récalcitrants.»

Effectivement, les deux Lucifer perçurent,enfin, l'aura affaibli de Daniel et l'autre Lucifer se précipita vers le sous sol, sentant que son époux avait atteint la limite de ce qu'il pouvait endurer.

…

Ce qu'il vit dans le sous sol enragea Lucifer de l'univers alternatif : le corps battu et torturé de Daniel pendait du plafond, maintenu par des liens de fer.

Le visage du jeune chatain était enflé et portait des traces de coups impitoyables. Debout, aux côtés du captif à peine conscient, se trouvait…Caïn qui tenait un sabre sous la gorge de Daniel.

« -Cette fois-ci, je vais m'assurer que tu restes mort, menaça Lucifer dont les yeux s'emplirent de fureur. Tu as commis une erreur en t'en prenant à Daniel. »

Caïn n'eut qu'un sourire condescendant, une lueur de malice vicieuse.

« -Tu n'aurais pas dû rompre avec moi, déclara-t-il, en enpoignant les cheveux de Daniel de sa main libre. Je ne parviens à croire que tu as choisi un humain pathétique comme compagnon. Une nuit de sexe, j'aurais compris. Mais l'épouser ? »

Il cracha à terre pour démontrer son opinion au sujet du mariage de son ancien amant et tira brutalement sur les cheveux de Daniel, arrachant un gémissement de souffrance de la part du captif.

Une rage meurtrière s'empara du Lucifer alternatif et l'archange se prépara à se jeter sur Caïn quand ce dernier le stoppa, en enfonçant légèrement la lame sur la peau du cou de Daniel.

« -Doucement, avertit le premier Pêcheur, d'un ton doucereux. Ma main risque de glisser. Tu es mien, Lucifer : romps tes vœux avec cet insecte et je lui laisse la vie sauve. »

Une moue de mépris et de dégoût s'afficha sur les traits de l'archange qui affirma :

« -Je préférerais coucher avec un serpent qu'avec toi, Caïn. Maintenant, sois un bon garçon : libère Daniel et je t'accorderai une mort rapide. »

Caïn éclata d'un rire froid, avant d'appuyer sur la lame, qui exonérablement, s'enfoncer dans le cou de l'otage :

« -Tu t'es ramolli au contact de ces humains. Tu es devenu faible. C'est pour cela que je te tiens à ma merci. »

Soudainement, une voix s'éleva de derrière Caïn qui se figea, incrédule :

« -Non, non, Caïn. Nous ne sommes pas faibles. Tu as fait une erreur, en venant dans mon univers. Mais je crains que ce n'est pas ta plus grande erreur. Vois-tu, Daniel est le fils adoré de Père. »

Caïn pâlit horriblement, en réalisant la signification de ce que venait de lui dire Lucifer. Il vit le sourire de triomphe tranquille du Lucifer de son univers.

« -Plus si pathétique que cela, n'est-ce pas ? nargua celui-ci. Père n'aime pas trop qu'on touche à ce qu'il considère comme Sa plus précieuse création. »

Le sol trembla, les murs du bâtiment vacillèrent et un craquement se fit entendre. Puis Iron Man, Steve et Clint apparurent. Ils avaient nettoyé l'ancien usine du reste des mercenaires.

« -Ah, je crois que Père est très furieux, sourit Lucifer, en constatant que des grondements de tonnerre se faisaient entendre à l'extérieur. Prépare toi à subir Son jugement, Caïn. »

Ce dernier se rua vers la sortie. Steve voulut le rattraper mais Lucifer le stoppa :

« -Non, ce n'est plus de nôtre ressort. »

L'autre Lucifer détacha délicatement Daniel de ses liens et le soulevant dans ses bras, il le serra contre lui.

« -Le quinjet nous attend, fit Tony, alarmé par l'état de Daniel. Helen Cho est déjà dans le complexe avec son équipe médicale. »

Un cri de souffrance inhumaine transperça les murs et en se rendant au quinjet, les super héros et les deux Lucifer aperçurent un tas de cendre devant le bâtiment.

« -Foudroyé, expliqua Lucifer, désinvolte et avec un coup d'œil indifférent à ce qui fut Caïn.

-Pas de résurrection, cettefois-ci. » termina l'autre Lucifer, avec une indifférence froide.

Steve et Clint observèrent le petit tas de cendre, intrigués et d'un air dubitatif. Mais ils ne remirent pas en cause l'explication de Lucifer.

« -Il va falloir m'expliquer cette histoire de résurrection, réclama Tony, en se glissant dans le siège de pilolte du quinjet. Vôtre Daddy ne plaisante pas quand il s'agit de punition. »

Lucifer corrigea, gravement :

« -Il ne plaisante pas quand il s'agit de Daniel. »

….

Pepper sourit, en voyant Dan qui berçait tendrement Nathaniel après le biberon. Elle fit signe à sa fille Morgan de ne pas trop faire de bruit. Le bébé commençait à s'endormir, repus.

La jeune femme déposa la tarte qu'elle avait préparé sur la table de la cuisine et alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Dan qui le remercia.

Morgan s'installa de l'autre côté de Dan et dévisagea Nathaniel qu'elle adorait et considérait comme son petit frère.

« -Chloé a décidé de remettre sa visite plus tard, fit Dan, doucement. Elle a une enquête en cours qui requiert toute son attention. Peut-être l'autre week-end. On verra.

-Tony m'a chargé de te dire que Daniel a été sauvé et que Helen s'occupe de lui, informa Pepper, gentiment. »

Dan comprit ce que taisait Pepper pour préserver Morgan. L'état de Daniel devait être préoccupant pour que Helen Cho dut intervenir.

La porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit et lucifer apparut, impeccable comme à son habitude. Il avait eu le temps de se doucher et de se changer dans le complexe des Avengers.

Pepper lança un regard dans la direction de l'archange et prit congé de Dan, avec sa fille. Dès que la jeune femme fut partie, Lucifer contempla longuement Dan et son fils Nathaniel.

Sans un mot, il prit Dan et Nathaniel dans une étreinte douce et protectrice et les garda contre lui, saisi par une émotion intense.

« -Je suis là, Lucifer, murmura Dan, d'une voix rassurante et ému. Je suis là. »

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Lucifer qui ne les retint pas, la gorge serrée. Tendrement, il chercha les lèvres de Dan et lui donna un chaste baiser.

« -Ne me quitte pas, Daniel, fit Lucifer, en s'imprégnant de la chaleur du corps de son humain. Toi et Nathaniel, vous êtes ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde. Vous êtes ma famille. »

Dan ne ressentit qu'une résignation douce amère. Lucifer ne l'aimait pas. Si Dieu ne lui avait pas donné la possibilité extraordinaire d'avoir un enfant avec son âme sœur et que Nathaniel n'avait pas été conçu la fameuse nuit à Lux, Lucifer ne lui aurait jamais dit ces mots.

« -Ce que tu me demandes n'est pas juste, soupira Dan, désabusé. Tu es mon âme sœur. Je t'ai choisi mais tu ne m'aimes pas. Tu veux que je renonce à avoir une relation avec une personne qui m'aimera et de donner un père ou une mère à Nathaniel. »

A l'idée qu'une autre personne pusse élever son enfant, Lucifer vit rouge mais il contint sa colère et sa jalousie.

« -Donne moi une chance, pria Lucifer, en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Dan. Donne nous une chance. Je peux apprendre à t'aimer. »

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il aurait désiré entendre mais Dan savait que Lucifer était un ange de parole et qu'il y avait un espoir qu'il pusse être aimé en retour. Il se promit d'être patient avec Lucifer.

« -Je suis tout à toi, Lucifer. » accepta Dan, en lui caressant les cheveux.

Nathaniel émit un petit vagissement et ses deux pères le contemplèrent, attendris.

A suivre.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre VIII :

Daniel termina de s'habiller. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et Dan apparut, avec Nathaniel dans ses bras.

Ils étaient dans le complexe des Avengers et en dépit de la machine de régénération des tissus humains de Cho, Daniel avait eu besoin de récupérer des forces pour pouvoir être en état de traverser un portail multivers.

Lucifer, son époux, avait été une présence constante et rassurante aux côtés de Daniel et Dan avait rendu visite au jeune convalescent, ainsi que Lucifer de cet univers.

Tony Stark était venu parler avec Daniel, curieux de savoir si son contre part de l'autre univers avait survécu ou non à la bataille pour la Terre.

Il apprit ainsi que ce Tony avait bien survécu mais avait souffert de l'utilisation du gant des gemmes de l'infinité : la puissance des gemmes avait endommagé irrémédiablement le corps du génie milliardaire qui se déplaçait avec l'aide d'un exosquelette complet.

La technologie de Wakanda n'avait pu rien faire pour améliorer l'état de Tony. Mais dans ce malheur, l'esprit brillant de Stark avait été épargné.

Diminué physiquement mais non mentalement. Tony était soulagé toutefois de savoir que son soi de l'univers de Daniel était vivant. Cela signifiait que Pepper avait le Tony original et que ce dernier n'aurait pas à éprouver le sentiment de ne pas appartenir totalement à cet univers.

Tony, ici, n'ignorait pas qu'il n'était pas le Stark original et qu'il avait été sauvé par Docteur Strange lors de la bataille sur Titan. Pepper et Morgan avaient accepté Tony dans leurs vies mais celui-ci ressentait de la culpabilité envers le Tony qui s'était sacrifié et avait l'impression, parfois, d'être un imposteur et d'avoir volé la vie de ce Stark mort en héros.

Mais après avoir sauvé une Terre alternative d'Ultron, sur la requête de Clint et de Scott de ce monde, et délivré leur Tony, il s'était aperçu combien il comptait pour Pepper et Morgan : à son retour, Pepper s'était jeté à son cou, pleurant et riant en même temps et heureuse de le revoir sain et sauf.

S'ensuivit une discussion entre Pepper et Tony et cela avait atténué le sentiment du génie que sa vie n'était qu'imposture.

« -Il est le portrait craché de Lucifer, à part tes yeux, fit Daniel, émerveillé et ému. Nathaniel Samael ? Qu'en a pensé Lucifer du prénom Samael ?

-Il n'a pas eu le choix, avoua Dan, avec un petit rire. Mais il a bien accepté. »

Il tendit Nathaniel à Daniel qui prit délicatement le bébé contre lui. Les deux hommes eut un rire attendri lorsque Nathaniel se mit à gazouiller et à baver sur la chemise de Daniel.

« -Pas d'enfant en vue ? demanda Dan, en s'installant sur le lit de son autre soi qui câlinait son fils.

-Non, mais c'est en projet, confia Daniel, ravi par le babillement de Nathaniel. Où sont nos Lucifer ? »

Dan rougit, embarrassé. Daniel eut un large sourire amusé, comprenant ce que son contre part ne disait pas.

« -Ah, ils sont à la consommation de leur fantasme, devina-t-il.

-Oui, ils le consomment depuis trois heures dans l'une des chambres du complexe, précisa Dan, les joues enflammées. Au grand désespoir de Tony. Steve et Steven ne sont pas choqués et Clint est écroulé de rire. »

Les deux Daniel éclatèrent d'un fou-rire qui leur arracha des larmes. Nathaniel partagea leur bonne humeur, en gazouillant de plus belle.

….

Lucifer n'avait jamais connu un plaisir pareil. Libre de ne pas retenir sa force d'ange et s'abandonner à la luxure sans arrière pensée…C'était grisant, énivrant et gratifiant !

Caresser ce corps qu'il connait si bien, lire dans ces yeux si familiers le même désir brûlant et savoir ce qui pouvait faire gémir, haleter et crier d'extase ces lèvres qui avaient le même dessin que les siennes…

Lucifer agrippa les épaules de son autre soi dont les mains tordaient les draps du lit et chercha à ne faire qu'un avec l'autre Lucifer. Profondément.

Leurs ailes se déployèrent et les deux Lucifer hurlèrent leur plénitude physique.

….

Tony, maudissant l'énergie sexuelle des anges en général , rencontra Daniel et Dan dans la salle de meeting. Steve et Steven étaient rentrés au Wakanda et Clint était retourné auprès de Scott et de Francis.

La vue de son filleul rendit le sourire au milliardaire qui entreprit de le cajoler dans ses bras.

« -Strange sera disponible dès que vous serez prêts pour rentrer, informa Tony, en berçant Nathaniel. Que pensez-vous de manger chinois ce midi ? Les deux loverbirds ne quitteront pas leur chambre de la journée, je suppose. Donc, je vous invite au restaurant. »

Daniel consulta du regard Dan qui approuva la proposition de son ami.

« -Mon charmant filleul est aussi de la partie ! informa Tony, en faisant risette sur risette à Nathaniel qui bava joyeusement sur le T-shirt de son parrain. Heureusement, little devil, que ton parrain est d'humeur généreuse pour ne pas te facturer le pressing. »

En chemin vers son Audi, Tony fit une manipulation sur son mobile et ayant fini ce qu'il avait en tête, il déclara :

« -Danny Boy, il y a une surprise sur ton portable. «

Perplexe et curieux, Dan vérifia son mobile et vit un message de Tony. Il ouvrit le lien et faillit faire une combustion spontannée tant sa température corporelle grimpa.

Daniel, intrigué, jeta un coup d'œil sur l'écran du portable et découvrit une vidéo des Lucifer en plein action.

« -Cela va plaire à mon Lucifer. » constata-t-il, amusé.

….

Satisfaits et repus, les deux Lucifer reprenaient leur souffle, enlacés dans le lit.

« -Tony a envoyé une sextape de nous à Dan et à Daniel, fit le Lucifer alternatif, en écoutant la prière que lui venait d'adresser son mari.

-Tony, Tony, vilain garçon ! s'exclama Lucifer, réjoui. J'ai déjà des idées délicieuses sur la façon de le punir… »

Son contre part mordilla le lobe de l'oreille de Lucifer qui , entre deux gémissements, pria :

« -Dis-moi ce qui t'a plu en Douche. »

Son amant accéda à la requête, s'enfonçant en Lucifer et le tourmentant de manière exquise.

A suivre.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre IX :

Le bar ne correspondait pas au standard de Tony lorsque Dan était de sortie avec son ami. Mais cela suffisait pour Dan qui n'avait, pour but, ce soir, que de se soûler méthodiquement et copieusement.

L'esprit embrumé par les vapeurs de l'alcool, Dan vidait verre sur verre de whisky dans une solitude complète.

Nathaniel avait été confié à une nounou. Le jeune père ne désirait embêter Tony et Pepper qui avaient un dîner de famille. Lucifer était occupé par une affaire de meurtre qui demandait son expertise dans les crimes mystiques.

Chloé, en charge de l'enquête, avait demandé son aide et le consultant s'était envolé à Los Angeles, non sans avoir assuré de son retour dès que possible auprès de Nathaniel et de Dan.

Leurs versions étaient retournées dans leur monde et Lucifer avait veillé, d'une manière possessive, à ce que son double ne put renouveler son offre à Dan de vivre dans son univers.

L'autre Lucifer s'était juste contenté de sourire d'un air goguenard avant de franchir le portail multivers avec son époux tandis que Lucifer les regardait partir, un bras possessif autour de la taille de Dan.

Tony n'avait pas caché son soulagement de n'avoir plus qu'un Lucifer dans son monde mais n'avait pas commenté le départ de ce dernier pour Los Angeles. Il savait que Morningstar avait une boite à gérer et même si l'ange avait délégué ses responsabilités de patron à Maze, celui-ci devait régler certains détails de comptabilité.

Dan observa la liqueur dans son verre, avant de le vider culs sec et une envie de fracasser le verre contre le miroir, en face de lui, le saisit. Mais il se retint.

Il soupira plutôt : il y avait un an, jour pour jour, que Nathaniel avait été conçu. Dan avait voulu surprendre Lucifer avec un repas aux chandelles, cuisiné par ses soins et créer un meilleur souvenir de leur première et unique nuit ensemble par se permettant , enfin, de céder au désir qu'il ressentait pour l'ange déchu.

Mais Lucifer ne pouvait se libérer de ses obligations de gérant du Lux et de consultant, ne réalisant pas l'importance de la requête de Dan qui l'avait appelé.

Dan n'avait pas insisté et ni expliqué, acceptant le fait que Lucifer n'avait pas accordé de signification à leur unique nuit ensemble.

Consultant sa montre, Dan se décida de rentrer. L'avantage d'être d'essence divine était le fait que l'alcool n'avait qu'un effet provisoire sur l'organisme.

Le jeune homme redevint sobre sur le trajet du bar à son véhicule et put prendre le volant dans un bon état d'esprit.

…..

Tapotant le volant de ses doigts en rythme avec la musique, Dan attendait que le feu passa au vert. Il allait démarrer quand une jeune fille, en jupe courte et en haut moulant, déboula d'une ruelle et se jeta pratiquement sur le capot de la voiture du jeune homme.

La jeune fille paraissait affolée et tapa contre la vitre du côté de Dan.

« -Aidez-moi, s'il vous plait ! Il va me tuer ! Je vous en prie ! » supplia-t-elle, en tournant un regard paniqué derrière elle.

L'instinct de policier de Dan le conduisit à chercher une arme dans la boite à gant de sa voiture, d'ouvrir la portière du côté passager et d'évaluer le danger.

La jeune fille contourna la voiture et s'y engouffra à travers la portière ouverte. Le bruit de la vitre brisée de sa portière figea une précieuse seconde Dan qui eut, soudain, le cou enserré dans une poigne d'acier.

La jeune fille sortit un couteau acéré et le plongea dans la poitrine de Dan qui cria sous la douleur.

Un homme cagoulé tira le corps de Dan du véhicule et s'installant au volant, démarra en trombe.

Abandonnant sa victime agonisante au milieu d'une rue déserte.

….

Tony discutait tranquillement avec Pepper, sur le canapé du salon de leur maison quand Friday annonça :

« -Boss, les données de la surveillance biométrique de Daniel indique que ses fonctions vitales sont critiques et qu'il est en détresse respiratoire. J'ai déjà alerté les secours.

-Pepper, je dois y aller ! fit Tony, en se précipitant vers la terrasse. Friday, alerte Lucifer ! »

Sur la promesse de tenir au courant sa femme, Tony actionna son armure et une minute après, Iron Man s'envola dans les cieux de New York.

…..

Lucifer, assis à l'une des tables de sa boite de nuit, savourait le plaisir de retrouver ses amis et connaissances de Los Angeles.

Chloé, Ella et Linda se détendait d'une journée particulièrement difficile et frustrante car l'enquête n'avançait pas. Aucune piste n'avait été trouvée pour l'instant.

Lucifer aimait regarder les corps de jeunes éphèbes et de jeunes nymphes se déhancher sur la piste de dance et écoutait, avec un sourire, ses jeunes amies du commissariat bavarder et rire.

La compagnie de Chloé avait manqué au maitre des lieux et Lucifer comptait profiter au maximum du temps passé en la présence de la jeune femme avant son retour pour New York auprès de Dan et de leur fils.

Des murmures, des exclamations d'admiration et de surprise incrédule attirèrent l'attention de Lucifer et la foule de danceurs s'écarta pour laisser place à Steve Rogers.

L'ex leader des Avengers, vêtu d'un jean et d'un T-shirt enfilés à la hâte, provoqua de l'émoi parmi Ella, Linda et Chloé.

Ce qui ennuya un peu Lucifer. Steve salua d'un signe de la tête les jeunes femmes et fixa un regard indéchiffrable sur Lucifer, avant de dire d'une voix dénuée d'émotions :

« -Strange nous attend à l'extérieur. »

Lucifer ne protesta pas : la mise en garde, dans les yeux bleus de Steve, l'en avait dissuadé. Il s'excusa auprès de ses amies, leur enjoignant de profiter de la soirée et suivit Steve.

Arrivé vers Strange qui les attendait sur le trottoir en face de Lux, en compagnie d'un homme brun , Steve finit par s'expliquer :

« -Dan a été agressé. Un carjacking, selon les policiers. »

Un froid glacial paralysa Lucifer, à l'entente de l'information. Des émotions traversèrent l'ange déchu : panique, inquiétude et culpabilité. Fureur contre celui ou ceux qui avait osé toucher à Dan.

Mais la peur de ne plus avoir Daniel dans sa vie primait sur tout.

« -Où est-il, Steve ? exigea de savoir Lucifer, les yeux devenant d'un rouge flamboyant. Comment va-t-il ?

-Il est à l'hôpital, répondit Strange, à la place de Steve et en faisant apparaitre un portail. Je viens avec vous. »

Sans attendre, Lucifer se rua dans le portail qui le conduisit dans un couloir aux murs blancs. Tony, en tenue d'Iron Man, les y attendait, la mine sombre.

« -Salopard ! hurla Tony, en se jetant sur Lucifer. Où étiez-vous quand Dan s'est fait poignardé ? »

….

Lucifer plaqua Tony contre le mur, les yeux rouges de fureur et révélant ainsi sa puissance d'être céleste.

« -Prudence, Tony Stark, avertit-t-il, froidement. Je ne veux pas vous blesser par respect pour Daniel : vous avez été très généreux envers lui et mon fils Nathaniel. »

Tony ne se débattit pas et fusilla des yeux l'ange dont il subissait la force surhumaine. Une suspicion, empreinte de jalousie, se fit dans l'esprit de Lucifer qui questionna Iron Man :

« - Vous lui offrez une propriété au bord du lac, une jaguar et vous êtes jalousement protecteur de Dan et de Nathaniel. Quelle est la nature exacte de vôtre relation entre vous et Daniel, Stark ? »

Tony faillit suffoquer d'indignation et allait répliquer lorsque Steve intervint :

« -Ca suffit ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! Dan est sur la table d'opération et vous vous disputez ! Lucifer, lâchez-le ! »

Lucifer libéra Tony de sa poigne de fer, en réalisant la gravité de l'état de Dan et amadoué par les arguments de Steve.

« -Dan est techniquement le premier ami que je me suis fait dans cet univers, fit Tony, en fixant Lucifer droit dans les yeux. Je ne suis pas originaire de vôtre monde. La vie que je mène et ce que je possède appartiennent au Tony originel. Je n'ai pris que le relais de ce que ce Stark a construit, même si je me suis bien intégré et totalemet accepté par sa famille et ses amis. Je les considère miens maintenant. Mais l' amitié avec Dan est réellement mienne : le Tony d'ici ne le connaissait pas. Voilà pourquoi je ferais tout pour Dan. »

La dernière phrase fut dite sur un ton de défi et de menaces sous-entendues pour le bénéfice du maître des Enfer. Steve, bouleversé par la confession de son ami Tony, le prit dans une étreinte réconfortante.

Lucifer ne sut que dire à l'aveu de Tony et un silence se fit dans le couloir. Garthan Saal, qui avait accompagné Strange, leur signala la présence du chirurgien.

« -Je suis désolé, fit le chirurgien, gravement. Monsieur Espinoza n'a pas survécu à ses blessures. »

Le monde s'écroula pour Lucifer qui s'effondra, au milieu du couloir. Un désespoir intense et une souffrance infinie déchirèrent l'âme de l'ange et firent émerger le véritable visage de Lucifer.

« -Vieux Bâtard ! hurla Lucifer, le visage tourné vers le plafond de l'hôpital et ivre de rage, de révolte et d'écoeurement. Salopard ! Tu n'as pas supporté que Ton fils m'ait choisi ! Daniel était Ton fils ! Ton fils, Salopard de tyran ! »

Lucifer se tut soudain, après son explosion de colère. Il se releva et dévisagea ses compagnons, avec une détermination froide.

« -Qui veut venir avec moi dans la Cité d'Argent ? proposa-t-il, d'un ton trop calme. Je vais récupérer Daniel. »

Tony, Steve et Garthan fixèrent Lucifer, sidérés.

« -Vous savez ce que vous déclencherez ? demanda Stephen, sans juger. Vous rendre dans la Cité d'Argent est un acte de guerre.

-Tout à fait, affirma Lucifer, avec une détermination farouche. Je pars en guerre contre mon très cher Papa. »

A suivre.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre X :

Lucifer s'occupait de Nathaniel, attendant que la réunion des super héros se termine. Il était rentré chez Dan.

Nathaniel semblait sentir que Dan ne reviendrait pas car il était léthargique depuis le retour de Lucifer de l'hôpital.

Lucifer réconfortait son bébé en lui murmurant que Daniel allait bientôt revenir, qu'il mettrait tout en œuvre pour lui ramener son papa.

Il constata la jolie vaisselle, les chandeliers et la belle nappe remisés dans un coin de la cuisine et la bouteille de champagne dans le frigo, ainsi que l'excellente nourriture.

Il se souvint, avec culpabilité, que Dan lui avait demandé de rentrer dîner le soir. Mais il était intrigué : Daniel avait désiré célébrer un événement. Lequel ?

Nathaniel fixa brusquement ses yeux verts dans ceux de son père et Lucifer s'immobilisa, comprenant.

Des larmes de remords et de tristesse coulèrent sur les joues du maître des Enfers.

« -Daniel… »

La veille avait été la date anniversaire où Dan et Lucifer avaient passé leur première nuit ensemble et avaient conçu Nathaniel.

Un souvenir anodin que Lucifer avait voulu effacer de sa mémoire. Un souvenir important dans la vie de Daniel.

Maze apparut, armée jusqu'aux dents. Elle se contenta de hausser des épaules devant le regard désapprobateur de son patron.

« -S'il te plait, Lucifer, fit la jeune femme, avec placidité. Tu m'as demandé de baby sitter Nathaniel mais il n'y a pas que cela. Sinon, tu aurais laissé ton fils chez les Stark. Ainsi c'est vôtre nid d' amour . »

La jeune démon examina le salon et remarqua les photos de Trixie, de Nathaniel et de Dan entouré des Avengers sur les murs.

Elle vit, avec intérêt, une photo de Lucifer , avec son fils dans les bras, collée sur la porte du réfrigérateur.

La photo prise à l'insu de l'intéressé montrait un Lucifer insouciant, détendu et levant son bébé vers le soleil couchant. L'instantanée avait su capturer l'amour paternel et le visage radieux de l'ange.

C'était un autre aspect de Lucifer que Maze n'avait jamais vu. C'était…déstabilisant. Mais dans le bon sens selon la jeune femme.

« -Je compte sur toi, Maze, dit Lucifer, en se rendant dans la chambre de Nathaniel. Ne me désappointe pas. Veille sur Nathaniel comme si ta vie en dépendait. »

Il tourna un regard sombre sur Maze qui frissonna intérieurement et borda son fils, avec des gestes pleins de délicatesse.

« -Pepper sera là avec Morgan, informa Lucifer, en regagnant le salon. Elle a insisté pour t'aider à t' occuper de Nathaniel. »

Maze s'installa sur le canapé, ne commentant pas le fait que son patron douta de ses capacités de baby sitter.

Un portail lumineux apparut et Tony surgit dans le salon.

« -On y va, birdy ! » lança le milliardaire qui se figea en voyant l'arsenal impressionnant de Maze.

Lucifer devança les protestations de Tony :

« -Maze sera très prudente avec les enfants. N'est-ce pas, Maze ? »

La jeune femme saisit la menace sous entendue de son patron et acquiesça de la tête, impassible. Lucifer et Tony franchirent le portail où les attendaient Strange, Steve et Steven.

Tony jeta un dernier regard dubitatif vers la jeune démon qui lui adressa un sourire légèrement moqueur, avant que le portail ne se referma.

…

Lucifer ne cacha pas son émotion en voyant Steve, Steven, Clint et Tony en tenue de combat et prêts à le soutenir dans sa croisade contre son Père. Il n'avait jamais connu une telle loyauté, à part celle de Maze.

« -Nous allons le ramener, rassura Steve, en posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule de Lucifer. Nous vous abandonnerons pas.

-Pourquoi ? fit Lucifer, d'une voix émue. Vous savez qui je suis et que vous vous confrontez face à vôtre créateur…

-Dan fait partie de la famille des Avengers, répondit Steven. Vous aussi, Lucifer. »

Touché, Lucifer tenta de ne pas le laisser paraître en prenant une expression faussement outrée et moqueur :

« -Un Avenger, moi ? s'exclama-t-il, éclatant de rire. Mon cher père doit s'étrangler de rire, là-haut ! »

Maze aurait hurlé de rire si elle avait été présente. Stephen actionna un portail dimensionnel et une lueur aveuglante en jaillit, inondant le complexe entier.

Les super héros, éblouis, se cherchèrent à se protéger les yeux. La lueur disparut et Lucifer se raidit, sentant la présence d'autres anges.

Michael, accompagné de plusieurs autres anges en armure, une épée à la main, se tenait devant les super héros et son jumeau.

…

« -Renoncez à vôtre croisade ridicule, ordonna l'archange Michael. Dans Sa grande magnanimité et Sa miséricorde, Dieu, vôtre créateur, vous pardonnera si vous renoncer à soutenir Lucifer dans sa folie. »

Steve s'avança et se tint aux côtés de Lucifer qui faillit éclater en sanglot de gratitude quand Tony, Clint, Steven et Stephen se rallièrent autour de lui.

Animés d'une détermination farouche et d'une volonté sans faille.

« -Nôtre créateur ? contra Tony, railleur. Cela reste à voir ! Birdy est sensé être le mal incarné et pourtant, depuis sa présence sur Terre, il s'est montré plus décent que d'autres humains. Alors, il ne faut pas m'en vouloir si je remets en doute les doctrines de la bible. Si ça se trouve, Dieu n'est qu'un imposteur d'alien qui se la joue tout puissant ! »

Décent si on enlevait les orgies, des goûts et un appétit sexuels au-delà de l'imagination…Mais bon, Tony préféra ne pas s'attarder dans des réflexions philosophiques.

Lucifer dévisagea, agréablement surpris par le speech du milliardaire : il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Tony pusse avoir une bonne opinion sur lui.

« -Pleure pas, Wingman, marmonna Tony. Vous croyez vraiment que je vous aurais laissé à proximité de ma famille, de Dan et de mon filleul si je n'avais pas fait une enquête sur vous auparavant ? A part d'être un salaud pour Dan, vous avez une bonne réputation au sein de la police de Los Angeles. »

Lucifer sourit et tourna son attention sur son jumeau Michael qui était resté impassible.

« -Je ne veux que Daniel, déclara Lucifer, d'un ton farouche. Père me rend Daniel et je renonce à livrer bataille dans la Cité d'Argent, avec…Mes amis. »

Steve, entendant l'hésitation de Lucifer et ému par la vulnérabilité de l'ange, appuya :

« -Ses amis et les amis de Dan. »

Michael, imperturbable, répliqua :

« -Vous croyez pouvoir nous affronter ? Vous défiez des forces dont vous n'en avez pas la moindre idée. »

Stephen, silencieux jusqu'à maintenant, prit la parole :

« -Peut-être. Mais soyez sûr que nous saurons causé de gros dégâts. Ne sous-estimez pas.

-Yeah, intervint Tony. J'ai affronté Thor, le dieu du tonnerre et je suis toujours là. J'ai apprivoisé Point Break. Il est nôtre ami et allié maintenant. »

Clint pria pour que jamais, au grand jamais, que Thor ne fut mis au courant de la façon dont Tony l'avait présenté.

Michael, voyant que les paroles ne fonctionnaient pas, leva son épée et donna l' ordre d'attaquer aux guerriers angéliques.

Dans un cri, Steve, Steven, Clint, Tony et Stephen se lancèrent dans la bataille. Lucifer se jeta sur Michael de toutes ses forces.

…

Au bord de l'inconscience, le dos acculé au mur, une plaie au niveau de l'abdomen, Lucifer tentait de retrouver son souffle.

Il jeta un regard autour de lui et vit ses amis maintenus à terre par les guerriers célestes. Le complexe était en ruine.

Michael se tenait debout devant son jumeau et brandissant son épée, il pointa la lame sur la gorge de son frère.

« -Leurs sangs sont sur tes mains, Lucifer, fit-il, d'un ton dénué d'émotion. Tu les as menés à leur perte par ta rébellion et ton orgueil. Un dernier mot, Samael ?

-Mon prénom est Lucifer. » cracha Lucifer, dans un geste de défi.

Michael commença à abattre son épée divine sur son jumeau, le visage aussi immuable qu'un bloc de granit quand une silhouette se précipita dans les bras de Lucifer, faisant barrage au coup fatal de l'archange.

« -Non, Michael ! supplia Dan, en protégeant Lucifer de son corps. Non, Michael, je t'en prie ! »

Lucifer, sidéré et incrédule, ne parvenait pas à réaliser que Dan se trouvait dans ses bras, solide et vivant. Vêtu d'une toge d'un blanc immaculé et pleurant en voyant l'état de son âme sœur.

« -Tu es vivant, Daniel ?! s'écria Lucifer, éberlué et émerveillé à la fois. Tu as pu quitté la Cité d'Argent ? Comment ? »

Dan ne répondit pas, éperdu et se blottissant contre son ange. Il n' était pas en état de répondre, submergé par la joie et le bonheur d'être auprès de son âme sœur.

Une lumière bienveillante éclaira le complexe en ruine et Michael vit l'énergie divine soigner les super héros qui reprirent conscience.

L'esprit saint de Dieu effleura d'une caresse Lucifer qui sentit une force bienfaisante l'envahir et accélérer la guérison de ses blessures.

« -Prends soin de Mon fils,Samael, déclara une voix sereine et solennelle. Tu m'as convaincu que tu es digne d'une seconde chance. Soyez heureux, Samael et Daniel. »

Lucifer, abasourdi et soulagé par l'intervention inattendue de son Père, ne put s'empêcher de maugréer :

« -Mon prénom est Lucifer, vieux grigoux. »

Dan éclata d'un petit rire, amusé et embrassa Lucifer avec fougue et tendresse.

« -Je t'aime, Lucifer, avoua Dan, en s'écartant de son ange. Je me fiche que tu ne m'aimes que parce que je suis le père de ton enfant. Je te prends comme tu es… »

Lucifer interrompit la déclaration de Daniel, en lui donnant un baiser brûlant et passionné.

« -Je t'aime Daniel Espinoza, fit l'ange, sérieusement et plongeant un regard intense dans celui de Dan. J'aime Dan, la personne et Dan, le père de Nathaniel. »

Dan écarquilla des yeux, ému devant l'aveu inespéré et partagea un autre baiser avec Lucifer, heureux.

….

Michael, discrètement, s'éclipsa du complexe avec les autres anges. Il salua les valeureux super héros de la tête, respectueusement et impressionné par le courage,la bravoure et la loyauté de ces hommes. Lucifer avait su fédérer des hommes biens comme amis.

Steve lui répondit avec un clignement de yeux, ainsi que son époux Steven, Clint et Stephen. Tony s'y refusa par entêtement mais un regard de Steve l' y décida.

Il offrit un salut gracieux et généreux de la main à l'archange qui s'envola dans les cieux, en compagnie de ses guerriers.

A suivre.


	11. Chapter 11

Epilogue :

Michael, assis à la droite de son Père, observait, depuis le ciel, le mariage de Lucifer et de Daniel sur Terre.

La cérémonie, présidée par un officier laïc, se déroulait dans l'immense propriété du lac de Daniel et réunissait tous les amis Avengers et leurs familles et Chloé et Trixie.

Les deux futurs mariés avaient souhaité une cérémonie, en toute intimité avec leurs amis proches. Michael étudia le bonheur sur les traits de son frère Lucifer et se tut, songeur. Son attention se posa plus longuement sur une autre personne.

« -Père, vous saviez qu'en révélant à Lucifer l'existence de son fils, il ne cesserait sa recherche sur Daniel, remarqua Michael, affirmatif. Vous connaissiez la localisation exacte de Daniel de l'autre univers et pourtant, vous avez conseillé à son époux d'aller chercher de l'aide auprès des Avengers. Pourquoi ? »

Dieu, sur son trône, paisible, eut un sourire indulgent et presque espiègle pour Michael.

« -Lucifer avait besoin qu'on lui ouvre les yeux sur ses sentiments pour Daniel, expliqua-t-il, avec sérénité. Enlever Daniel à Nathaniel et à ses amis n'a pas été une décision facile mais il était nécessaire : Lucifer devait réaliser que la présence de Daniel, dans sa vie, n'était pas acquise. »

Quoique choqué par l'aveu de son Père, Michael reconnut Sa sagesse infinie et terminant la contemplation du bonheur de Lucifer et de Daniel qui recevaient les congratulations de leurs amis, il se détourna à regret de l'autre personne qui avait capté son intérêt.

« -Je vois que tu as trouvé une âme digne de ton attention, Michael, fit Dieu, posément. Tu devrais tenter ta chance, tu ne crois pas ? »

Les joues de Michael rougirent atrocement et un soupir échappa des lèvres de l'archange :

« -Il est valeureux, loyal et courageux. Mais il est déjà en couple avec son âme sœur. Je ne peux briser un lien aussi fort. Ce serait aller contre Vôtre volonté, Père. »

Michael baissa la tête, résigné. Il ne pouvait interférer dans un mariage où l'amour était évident.

« -Visite d'autres univers, conseilla son Père, énigmatique. Je suis sûr que tu sauras découvrir ton bonheur, Michael. Il est temps que tu vives pour toi. »

L'archange comprit ce que Dieu venait de lui dire et éprouva une gratitude infinie pour son Père qui le libérait de ses devoirs de famille.

Avec un salut empreint de respect pour son Père, il quitta la Cité d'Argent et entreprit sa quête à travers les univers.

Une quête qui l'amènerait vers le Steve Rogers fait pour lui.

Fin.

Duneline.

L e 18/03/20


End file.
